


Life Day comes but once a year

by exley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Smut, First Time, Holidays, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exley/pseuds/exley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And look at all that he'd gave you/you asked for one and you got two."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Day comes but once a year

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think if we all emailed Disney they'd make the Star Wars Holiday Special canon again? Anyway, enjoy your belated Christmas threesome fic

Meeting Rey is _exhilarating_ ; when she returns she downplays her piloting skills after Finn talks her up, and the look she gives Poe when recounting her encounter with Kylo Ren is so fierce, he almost feels bad for the poor sap. Finn adores her and it’s hard not to see why. Poe’s’s heard a great deal about Rey, and her smallness and delicacy trips him up. But, looks are deceptive.

D’Qar is alive with movement and whispers on Luke’s arrival; Poe watches him nearly collapse into his sister’s arms, shaking. It’s a moment so pure, so private, that he has to look away. He leaves the General to her reunion and spends his time entertaining Finn and Rey, walking the length of the Resistance base and beyond, and watching Finn and Rey’s faces take in the foliage in bloom.

Poe finds he can’t think of one without the other; he sees Rey and wonders where Finn is, and vice versa. Poe has always trusted his first impressions of people, and he sees a gem in Rey. A living, breathing receptacle of the Force? Poe feels like he’s five again, recounting the stories of Luke Skywalker and the power that allowed him to destroy the first Death Star. He is awed.

Rey begins her training on the base, and Finn insists on watching over her progress; Poe tags along, because these days, wherever Finn goes, Poe goes. Rey’s movements are as beautiful as she is, and the way she jabs and slashes the air with her lightsaber (once Luke’s, once Anakin’s, now hers) makes him never want to mess with her, but also makes him want to touch her. It’s odd, to say the least.

Poe never thought he’d ever find someone that he couldn’t live without. He had only asked for one. To imagine two just seems greedy. So he waits, and watches, and tries not to think of Rey’s hair framing her face, nor Finn’s honest smile. He would wait and see how things shake out.

 

 

 

Months go by. Finn waits patiently when Poe goes on runs, and gives him a bear hug when he returns. Rey’s gone sometimes too, and one day she comes back with an armload of gifts. She nearly drops the haphazardly-packaged items in her haste to hug Finn, and Poe hangs back, smiling at them both.

Rey rearranges her packages and gestures to Finn, who looks at them curiously. “You didn’t have to bring me anything,” Poe hears him say.

“Life Day comes but once every three years,” Rey says, eyes shining. She holds the present out to Finn, smiling expectantly. Finn takes it hesitantly, and Poe understands immediately. Of course Finn wouldn’t know what to do with a gift; he’s probably never gotten one, never been provided with something to bring him pleasure, instead of molding him into a better soldier.

“Take it, Finn,” Poe coaxes him, stepping out of the shadows to greet him. “You deserve a gift.”

“But I…don’t understand,” Finn murmurs, brow furrowing. “Why?”

“On Kashyyk, Wookiees remember their dead and give gifts every three years,” Rey explains. She nods at Chewbacca, a lopsided smile on her lips.

“So you’re giving me this to…”

“To celebrate,” Rey beams. She looks from Finn to Poe and back again. “Being alive.”

“Sounds like a holiday I can get behind.” Poe claps Finn on the shoulder and gives Rey his best grin. “Next Life Day, I’ll get you a present.”

“No one has to give me presents,” Finn protests, but Rey dumps her armful of packages into his arms anyway. Finn finds himself with a new pair of boots, a holo full of stories from the Old Republic, and a strange little trinket Rey calls a japor snippet, which she carved herself. Finn doesn’t know what to say; he’s never seen so much, so much that belonged to _him_. Poe and Rey do him a favor by looking away while he sniffles.

 

 

 

In the next few days, after Luke and Chewie have settled in again and Rey has finished reporting back to General Organa, Poe, Rey, and Finn nestle in Finn’s infirmary room and pore over the holo together. The stories read like fantasy, old fairy-tales that could have happened to anyone, at any time. Poe is engrossed in a yarn about young lovers torn apart by the force, Rey and Finn love the daring swashbuckling Jedi adventures. All three of them have a soft spot for the tales of triumph of good over evil, no matter how expected their endings were.

Finn falls asleep between Rey and Poe, becoming a human anvil separating them. Poe catches Rey smiling absently at Finn; they both love him so _much_. It was hard not to, really.

“Thank you,” he hears her say. Her eyes sparkle in the dim light. “For watching him.”

“No problem,” Poe says, dipping his head in assent. “I was happy to.”

“Finn’s told me about you,” Rey says, and a faint flush covers her cheekbones. “How you saved him. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Please, don’t. I only wish I could’ve done better.”

“If you and Finn never escaped to Jakku, I never would’ve met him.” Her flush glows brighter. “I never would’ve met you, either.”

Her blush is so charming, it’s no wonder that Poe decides to kiss her, just a small peck on the cheek. “It’s a pleasure.”

The moment hangs for a second, and they gaze into each other’s eyes, and Finn grunts, rolls over, and sees them floating above him. “You two would party without me?”

Rey lets out a full-bodied laugh at that; Poe smirks, grabs Finn by the jacket ( _his_ jacket) and pulls him close. He looks into his eyes, and kisses him as gently as he can muster. Finn murmurs in pleased surprise, and when they part, Finn’s eyes are full of wonder. Poe wonders if this is Finn’s first kiss, _ever_.

Finn, gaining confidence, turns to Rey, and kisses her too, just as gently. Then, with a searching look in his eye, he holds Poe and Rey’s hands, and his face is so open and so sweet Poe falls _apart_.

“What do you want?” Poe asks them both, eyes dark and voice low.

“Everything,” Rey says, just as Finn says “Whatcha got?”, which wrenches a laugh out of Poe. He places a sucking kiss on Rey’s collarbone, and is rewarded with a sigh. Finn joins him, tugging at her clothes with all eagerness and no finesse. Another time, Poe would have told him to slow down. But on a Resistance base, when life seems so precarious, “slow” doesn’t seem to be the right action.

They take turns, creating some kind of rhythm, and Rey is naked, with Finn and Poe on the way. Poe quietly directs Finn’s mouth to her breasts, which earns a moan that seems to shock her; as though she never thought she was capable of being so wanton, so full of _need_ and _want_ and _more_. Poe parts her legs and brings her off with his tongue, and he and Finn work as a team to make Rey come apart, tim she calls both their names, fingers caught in their hair.

Next is Finn, and Poe, the ever-patient teacher, instructs Rey in pleasuring Finn with her mouth, kissing his nipples and licking a trail down his stomach before kissing his sensitive tip. Watching her work Finn’s head wrenches a moan out of both men; Poe can’t imagine getting any harder.

Last is Poe, and Rey and Finn smile as they take him in their arms. Finn kisses him hard, and Rey opens up to him, guiding him inside her and gripping the small of his back as if holding on for dear life. He comes with Finn’s gentle words guiding him over the falls, and Rey’s fingernails scoring down his back. They lay in a complicated tangle on Finn’s infirmary bed, and it’s a miracle it’s still standing under their combined weight.

It’s quiet for a moment. Poe strokes Rey’s arm; Finn runs his fingers through Poe’s hair. Then, Rey speaks.

“Happy Life Day.”

Both men chuckle, and Poe lifts her arm and places a careful kiss on it. “Happy Life Day to you, too.”


End file.
